Anything You Want, Anyway You Want It
by takesthesebrokenwings
Summary: "I wanna see you fuck yourself." Contents: bp!kurt, shy!kurt, dirty talk, swearing, masturbation, toys, fingering, squirting, mild begging, consensual humiliation. NC-17.


**A/N:** You can read it here on Tumbr: fiancedklaine()tumblr()com/post/75037124700/fic-anything-you-want-anyway-you-want-it

Comments and prompts are more than appreciated.

* * *

Kurt had been shy the first time Blaine suggested this—blushing and and fumbling with himself and twisting his hands together, while casting his eyes around the room nervously. He had looked anywhere but the spot on his bed where Blaine sat, as soon as he heard Blaine breath out the words: "I wanna see you fuck yourself."

Even though they have been having sex for a fairly long time now, Kurt was still shy—about sex itself, but also about his pussy and the fact that he was different from what most gay guys would imagine their boyfriends being. He wasn't ashamed, Blaine made sure of it, constantly reminding Kurt that he loved him (_you and your eyes and your smile and your chest and your ass and your cunt and just all of you_) and that maybe it wasn't what he had expected, but that didn't mean he'd love him any less—but Kurt was shy, that Blaine knew.

But Blaine Anderson was nothing if not a good boyfriend—he loved Kurt deeply and madly and he just wanted to make him feel good. He wanted to make Kurt feel sexy and wanted. He had tried to get Kurt to talk to him, to discuss what the two of them wanted in bed, and Kurt had agreed to talk about it someday, but Blaine knew there was no way Kurt would open up to him in this way if he wouldn't be the one to make the first move, the one to actually open up first and show Kurt that there was nothing wrong with just wanting.

So one night, when they were half-lying, half-sitting in Kurt's bed, Kurt's head on Blaine's shoulder, the two of them talking and laughing and giggling about everything but then nothing important at all, Blaine had decided to reapproach the matter and tell Kurt what he wanted.

_I wanna see you fuck yourself. _

It was one of Blaine's dirtiest fantasies, watching Kurt fingering himself open, then fucking his perfect little pussy with a dildo, as hard as Blaine had been fucking him nearly everyday for the past two months. The first time Blaine had thought about it—about getting to see Kurt rub his own clit furiously as he came and squirted and screamed_BlaineBlaineohmygodBlaine—_was during masturbation, and Blaine had came so hard and so fast his cock had barely been touched.

But when he saw the way Kurt's face reddening, looking completely horrified of the thought, Blaine was quick to add that no, they wouldn't have to do it if Kurt didn't want it—his jerkoff fantasies were nowhere as important as Kurt's feelings and consent and self-esteem. He would never do anything Kurt wasn't comfortable with, nor would he ever push his boyfriend into agreeing with something he wasn't entirely sure about. Especially not in a sexual kind of way.

The silence between them seemed to last for centuries—so long that Blaine had begun to worry that Kurt was mad at him. He was starting to panic, thinking that he had just ruined Kurt's trust and thrown what they had out of the window by suggesting something he should have known Kurt would be uncomfortable with, when Kurt tore his eyes away from his hands in his lap, looked at Blaine, and nodded.

"Okay." Kurt whispered in a small voice when he saw Blaine's eyes widen. "I want that, too."

"No, Kurt, no. If you're not comfortable, we will not do it," said Blaine regretfully, "I'm sorry—"

"I know, Blaine, I know that you won't hurt me and I know you will stop if I ask you to," Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and gave it a squeeze, "And I—I want this with you. I really do."

Kurt was still blushing, but he was smiling, so Blaine grinned back, reached out to wrap his arms around Kurt and pull him closer. Feeling Kurt's arms around his neck, he squeezed Kurt harder and planted a kiss on his cheek. They held onto each other for a long time, until Blaine broke the silence with a small whisper: "You're sure?"

"Positively." Kurt answered, nodding against Blaine's shoulder.

* * *

But it didn't stop Blaine's eyes from widening with surprise, when it was during one of their very, very heated make-out sessions that Kurt had told Blaine to wait for a bit, then reached down under his bed and pulled out a vibrator. It was a green one, around the size of his own cock. Blaine managed to tear his eyes away from the toy and looked at Kurt, whose face was a deep shade of red.

"I-I bought it last week. There was this online shop, they just sell everything and, um, no questions asked, you know?"

"Did you… did you try it?" Blaine asked, smiling nervously when he saw Kurt's blush deepen. He was sure he was blushing too, and he had started to feel his cock twitching at the thought of Kurt trying the toy on himself. Kurt gave him a small smile and nodded, and Blaine froze on the spot from between Kurt's legs, biting back his lips to hold back a groan.

"Baby…" Kurt whispered softly, and Blaine's brains seemed to have lost all its abilities. He could not think straight, not when Kurt was looking up at him wide eyes and mouth still parting, lips swollen from Blaine's kissing and biting.

"Can you talk me through it, please?" Kurt continued with a pout, waiting for Blaine to get the hint, and he smiled shyly again as his boyfriend reached forward to press a kiss on his lips and breathed out a small _yes_.

They continued with the kiss as Blaine began to work on Kurt's clothes, stripping him down until Kurt was left with nothing on but a thin, pink lingerie with a small bow on the front. Kurt moaned against their mouth when Blaine touched at the lingerie, rubbing at the damp spot on the silk.

"Such a naughty boy, Kurt, you're wet already." Blaine breathed, then gave Kurt a smile as he hooked one finger onto the inside of the lingerie and tucked it down to Kurt's thighs. He groaned when Kurt opened his legs even wider, giving Blaine a good view of his clean, shaved cunt, with his slick folds and pink clit and his entrance, wet and pretty and practically begging for Blaine to slide his fingers in.

"God, look at this sloppy, needy cunt. Touch yourself for me, Kurt." Blaine whispered, rubbing at Kurt's thighs reassuringly as Kurt reached his hand down, pressing lightly at his clit before bringing it to touch his entrance, spreading his juice around. Kurt waited a bit before dipping one long, slender finger in his cunt, moaning out loudly as he felt the wetness and heat inside.

Kurt began to fuck his finger in and out of himself, and it wasn't long before he added another. The stretch wasn't new, but he could still feel his pussy clenching desperately, trying to adjust to his fingers. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, gave himself a minute before he began pumping his fingers out of his wet hole, little breathy moans escaping his lips, echoing loudly around the room.

"That's it… Make yourself feel good, baby. Look at you, spreading your legs, fucking yourself for me like an obedient little slut." Blaine whispered softly, smirking when Kurt threw his head back and moved his fingers faster, fucking in roughly before pulling them almost all out and slamming them into his hole again. He started unbuttoning his shirt and pulling his pants down, stroking his hard cock, feeling the heat pooling at the pit of his stomach at Kurt, with his breathy whimpers and his pink little nipples and his vulnerable thighs and his soaking wet cunt, putting on a show for only Blaine to see.

"Stop," said Blaine suddenly. Kurt did as he was told, pulling his fingers out with a little whimper. His legs were still spread wide, and his thighs shook a little as Blaine leaned down to have a good look at between his legs, at his cunt where he was wet and fucked and on display. Blaine's face was so close to his pussy that Kurt could feel his hot breath on his sensitive skin, and Kurt could imagine Blaine's eyes going dark with lust as they had a hundred times before, as he stared at Kurt's gaping hole, watching it clenching desperately around nothing.

"Your pretty little cunt looks empty, baby. Does it need something to fill it up?" Blaine asks, circling Kurt's entrance teasingly with his fingers, and smirks when more juice gushed out, dripping between Kurt's thighs and into the mattress. Kurt was really pretty like this, he thought, all needy and fuckable with his legs spread and his cunt uncontrollably wet, while still managing to somehow keep the innocent, wide-eyed schoolboy look on his face.

"Yes, Blaine, please… I need you, please…" Kurt begged, arching his back off the bed like an invitation. His pussy was throbbing and his nipples ached and he really needed some release. He wanted Blaine to take him now, wanted to feel Blaine's warm, solid body all over his and Blaine's big, thick cock moving inside his cunt. But when Blaine handed him the vibrator, Kurt only smiled before taking it in his hand. He promised Blaine a show, and he wouldn't cancel it just because he was too horny to hold off his orgasm any longer.

Kurt smiled when he felt Blaine's fingers squeezed his own soothingly, as he looked into Kurt's eyes in a silent question, searching for his consent. He simply nodded, beaming up as his boyfriend reached forward to cover him with his body and capture his lips in a sweet kiss. After a while, when Blaine pulled back and dropped a low whisper of _fuck yourself for me_ into his ears_,_ Kurt let out a moan and turned the vibrator up to the low setting.

The toy started buzzing, and even though the vibrating was only light in his hand, Kurt knew it would feel completely different inside his pussy. So he reached down and stretched himself with his fingers a few more time before nuzzling the toy's head at his pussy and slowly taking it inside, moaning as it stretched his walls and buzzed wildly inside him.

Kurt opened his eyes when he felt Blaine's fingers stroking his thighs soothingly, and was met with his boyfriend's wide, lust-blown eyes. He let himself have sometime adjust to the stretch and fell back into the mattress, relaxing when Blaine smiled and softly told him to take as much time as he needed. After a while, the stretch stopped feeling like too much, and Kurt could feel more of his juice gushing out, leaking into his thighs despite the vibrator. He reached down to circle the base of the toy with his fingers and started moving it in and out of himself, whimpering each time he watched the length disappear into the wetness between his legs.

"Yes, baby, take it like a good boy. Such a slutty little pussy, isn't it? Just begging to be full all the time." Blaine whispered, smirking when Kurt let out a loud, high-pitched moan and shoved the toy inside himself, rather roughly this time. "I bet you do this everytime you're alone, Kurt, just fucking yourself with your little toy until you come. Do you pretend it's me fucking inside you, baby? Do you wanna practice for my cock? We'll see how tight you feel around me after this, sweetie, I bet you'll be good, so good for me."

He could come just like this, Kurt thought, just listening to Blaine's words. Heat had started building at the pit of his stomach, and his thighs jerked and shook wildly each time his fingers flicked over his clit. With shaky fingers, Kurt turned the vibrator up to the high setting, squeezing his eyes shut as pleasure racked through his body, making his limbs tense up and ache with the need to come.

"Please, Blaine, I need to—_ah, ah_—I need to come, please."

"Yes, come for me, baby. Let me see your slutty little cunt squeeze around that cock, wanna see the mattress soaked with your come." Blaine whispered, smirking when he saw Kurt's mouth fall open and his toes curl up in pleasure. He fucked the vibrator roughly into himself a few more times, using the other hand to rub desperately at his clit until pleasure flooded inside him, his walls tightened around the toy and he came, squirting all over the mattress, soaking the bed with his juice. The toy was pushed outside a little bit, and Kurt kept it there as he rode out his orgasm, whimpers of oversensitivity escaping his lips as he came down. After a moment, it felt like too much, so Kurt turned it off, whining at the strangely empty feeling when he pulled it out.

"Kurt, Kurt baby," he heard Blaine calling, and opened his eyes when he felt warm lips pressed against his. Kurt felt so tired and fucked out he realized he might have been dozing off. He blinked a few times and smiled sleepily when he saw Blaine's golden eyes looking at him, his lips curling up into a grin. "You were so hot, baby, I came without being touched."

"Why weren't you touching yourself? You are naked." Kurt asked, his brows furrowing.

"Too busy watching you, beautiful. You're amazing. Thank you so much. Thank you for trusting me." Blaine whispered against Kurt's ears, and Kurt couldn't help but tear up a bit. He was pretty sure Blaine was the only one who could do this to him—the only one who could strip Kurt bear and look at him with darkened eyes and pour strings of dirty questions and talks into his ears, who could fuck him and claim Kurt his and make him blush and moan and scream_ without_ making him feel exposed or used. In fact, being with him made Kurt feel more loved and safe than ever, especially when Blaine had started stroked his hair and showered Kurt's face with kisses and strings of _love you love you love you so much_, so fucking tender Kurt felt like he could cry.

"You're okay, sweetie?" Blaine asked, stroking Kurt's sides, and Kurt nodded immediately, pulling Blaine close for a hug, snuggling closer when he felt strong arms wrapped around his waist. He yawned loudly, and Blaine chucked before asking: "Cuddles?"

"Cuddles." Kurt agreed, letting the rhythm of Blaine's heartbeat lure him to sleep.


End file.
